fcoc_vs_battlesfandomcom-20200215-history
Doctor Nevermore
Summary Doctor Nevermore is an OC created by Dragonmasterxyz. Doctor Eugine Nevermore was once a noble doctor who only cared for making sure his patients got the best treatment. However, one day he failed to save an 8 year old boy from Vastia Fever (A disease that occurs when someone without a strong will tries to utilize Vastia in which usually results in death overtime). He was lead to believe the boy died (as we see Kalin is very much alive, meaning he found someone who could cure him) and he lost it. Eventually he started messing up simple procedures and even was the cause of a mass death of 20 patients who suffered from a severe cold due to his sudden incompetence. Eventually Nevermore was shunned and was considered unreliable. Nevermore Hospital soon shutdown and all his life's work was tore down right before his eyes. These events caused him to breakdown and blame everyone else around him. He eventually became a serial killer who used his experiments to kill his opponents in gruesome ways. He even enhanced his abilities with Aether and experiments on himself. He was soon given a C+ class Risk Rating. Nevermore serves as the first major criminal that Vritra Ais faces, and is also the first required criminal to defeat. After his defeat at the hands of Vritra Ais, he tries to escape, but is caught and killed by Czavion Zanma. Personality Nevermore is a highly insane person who only cares about getting revenge on everyone he meets. He is extremely cruel and sadistic and enjoys hearing his victims scream in agony, even moreso children. He is easy to breakdown due to his mental instability and simply wants to kill everyone. Unlike the likes of Jack the Ripper who while insane, has some morals and only kills strong opponents; Nevermore enjoys killing the weak and the ones who cannot fight back. This results to him targeting the elderly and children. When confronted by Vritra Ais he initially ran as he saw them as "too strong" and as such tried to divide them up. An attempt in which failed. Even when defeated, Nevermore shows no signs of redemption. This is shown when he was actually willing to self destruct in order to eliminate Juvaltr and everyone in it. Before his blast was stopped, he even lamented on how he never got to kill people in other countries. Personal Statistics Alignment: Chaotic Evil Name: Eugine Nevermore Origin: Vastia Order Gender: Male Age: 44 Classification: Doctor (Former), Serial Killer, C+ Class Criminal Date of Birth: March 1, 50XX * Zodiac/Horoscope: Pisces Birthplace: Imperial Capital, Juvaltr Height: 182cm (6') Shoe Size: 27 cm (10) Likes: Bean Soup Dislikes: Sweet Food Eye Color: Purple Hair Color: Blonde Hobbies: Killing/Exacting his revenge Risk-Rating: C+ Status: Deceased (Killed by Czavion) Affiliation: Himself Previous Affiliation: N/A Themes: N/A Combat Statistics Tier: 7-A, 6-A with Suicide Move and Cosmic Meteor Powers and Abilities: Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Vastia Mastery, Non-Physical Interaction, Regeneration (Low-Godly), Enhanced Senses, Extrasensory Perception, Immortality (Type 1 and 3), Lance Mastery, Poison Manipulation, Acid Manipulation and Radiation Manipulation via Poison Artes (A class), Life Manipulation and Healing via Life Artes (S+ class), Information Analysis, Information Manipulation, Hacking, Invisibility, Non-Corporeal and Power Mimicry via Information Artes (A class), Soul Manipulation via Spiritual Artes (D class), Resistance to Poison Manipulation (A class), Soul Manipulation (A class) and Death Manipulation (S class). Attack Potency: Mountain level+ (Created and maintains a pocket realm 2x larger than Amitus City. Directly matched the power of a cannon that was created to output at least 95 Megatons of force), Continent level with Suicide Move (Was going to blow himself up with enough force to "wipe Juvaltr off the map", in which despite being a country, is around triple the size of the real world North America. The power of the explosion is confirmed by Jacqui's energy scouter Solrago) and Cosmic Meteor (Due to him placing a large aura cluster in the meteor, it would have exploded and annihilated Juvaltr) Speed: FTL (Could keep pace with Kalin and co.) Lifting Strength: Unknown Striking Strength: Mountain Class+ Durability: Mountain level+ Stamina: Decently High Range: Extended Melee Range with Carnage, A few kilometers with projectiles, A few thousand kilometers with Suicide Move. Standard Equipment: Carnage (His spear) Intelligence: Despite his insanity, Doctor Nevermore is a highly intelligent individual and tactile fighter who utilizes his poisons and summons to overwhelm opponents. Despite this, he is not a very skilled fighter overall and can easily be outmatched by more skilled combatants. Weaknesses: Cowardly, Can easily be outskilled. Notable Attacks/Techniques: *'Toksa Eksplodo (Toxic Blast):' Launches green balls of Aether in which poisons those hit. *'Suicide Move:' Charges up his Aether astronomically beyond his limits and explodes with the force to wipe Juvaltr off the face of the earth. *'Cosmic Meteor:' Summons a large meteor from space that he planted long ago to crash down on the earth. Due to the Aura Cluster he put in it, it had enough power to annihilate all of Juvaltr once it landed. Other Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Dragonmasterxyz's Pages Category:Male Characters Category:Original Characters Category:Characters Category:Insane Characters Category:Killers Category:Criminals Category:Xros Revolution Category:Spear Users Category:Energy Users Category:Regeneration Users Category:Flight Users Category:Poison Users Category:Pocket Reality Users Category:Portal Users Category:Precognition Users Category:Invisibility Users Category:Summoners Category:Teleportation Users Category:Power Nullification Users Category:Forcefield Users Category:BFR Users Category:Self-Destruction Users Category:Evil Characters Category:Antagonists Category:Information Users Category:Immortals Category:Enhanced Senses Users Category:Extrasensory Perception Users Category:Non-Physical Interaction Users Category:Acid Users Category:Radiation Users Category:Life Users Category:Healing Users Category:Information Analysis Users Category:Hackers Category:Non-Corporeal Characters Category:Power Mimicry Users Category:Soul Users Category:Tier 7 Category:Tier 6